Getting The Girl
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: "You could send her a little note with love hearts on it, or leave a trail of roses up to her dressing room..." "I want to tell her that I love her, not that I'm gay."   Chad goes to Tawni for advice on how to ask Sonny out.


Getting the Girl

**I guess this story is based off Tawni's Tawni tips. Because, well... if you read this story you'll understand why.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

.::..::.

Chad's POV

"I don't think I have ever been just this desperate before," I tried to explain to the blonde that stood in front of me.

"So let me get this right," the blonde Random started as she paced back and forth in her dressing room, "You called me in the middle of a pedicure, made me rush down here for some big emergency that you wouldn't tell me what was over the phone, and I come here and you need my help because you were desperate?"

I nodded nervously as she crossed her arms and sighed. "Please help me."

"How can Chad Dylan Cooper be desperate?" Tawni asked me as she sat down on the nearest seat. "Please enlighten me," she instructed as she pointed to the seat across from her.

"Well you see, I'm not all that desperate-"

Tawni interrupted me with a fake fawn, "You're boring me, Chad. Skip to the details."

"Portlyn literally _forced_ me to ask Sonny out. But I don't think I can ask her out," I told her honestly, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Is Portlyn the boss of you? Because last time I checked you were the boss of her. She is your _co-star_," She said.

"I guess. But she told me that I should stop ranting to them about how impossible Sonny is and ask her out already or else she'll... do something unmentionable," I admitted to her, trailing off quietly.

"Everyone thinks you should ask Sonny out," Tawni agreed with a nod, "So just do so."

"I can't!" I complained as I threw my hands up in the air.

"What? Why can't you?"

"I'm kind of... shy when it comes to asking girls out," I admitted to her.

Tawni's face dropped immediately, but after a few seconds lit up again and she burst out laughing. I frowned at her and crossed my arms angrily across my chest.

"How is Chad Dylan Cooper shy? You're not shy, you're a player! You hook up with girls all the time, why are you s-s-shy?"

"Well, blondie, I've never said to anyone about this but I kind of have a thing for Sonny. I've never, ever felt this way about a girl before and I'm afraid that if I ask her out it will end badly," I said to her without making eye contact.

"Aw, Chad, that's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Tawni said as she placed a hand on her heart and smiled.

I frowned at her, "That was sarcasm wasn't it?" I asked her flatly.

"You catch on quick, boy," she told me with a smirk.

I groaned and arched my neck back to stare at the roof, "Tawni!" I growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said with a smirk, "I will help."

"Thank you!" I sighed happily.

"You could send her a little note with love hearts on it, or leave a trail of roses up to her dressing room..." Tawni suggested as she looked off into the distance dreamily. She sighed happily.

"I want to tell her that I love her, not that I'm gay," I told her flatly.

"Alright," Tawni hissed.

She let out aloud sigh.

"First things first," Tawni started as she gestured to my outfit, "Your get-up has got-up and gone," she stated with a larger smirk than before.

"Quit it," I snapped at him.

She chuckled, "Okay, I'm done," she said as the corners of her mouth turned upwards and she chuckled more.

"Zip it, Hart, and help me already. If not, oh, you'll be so sorry," I snapped again.

"Okay, Cooper, no need to get all dramatic on me," she commented with a frown as she placed a hand on her hip. "I was serious when I was talking about your get-up, Cooper. Either change it, or _i'll_ get up and go."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Tawni!"

"Change your fricken' clothes!" She yelled at me.

She marched into her wardrobe and pulled out a few suits- grey, black, blue and white. She immediately pulled me to my feet and took the white suit in her hands and held it to me, studying it closely.

"This makes you look like white chocolate," she commented as she pulled a face and chucked it behind her shoulder. Then she picked up the black one and I looked at myself in the reflection with a large smile.

"I like it," I commented.

Tawni chuckled, "Sure, this could work, if you were James Bond," Tawni laughed harder as threw the suit away.

"But I liked that one!" I complained as I reached for the black suit.

Tawni slapped my hand away, "Don't argue with the fashion guru," she told me with a stern look.

"But the black one looked awesome on me!"

"The black one! Chad, it makes it look like you're trying all too hard. Now leave the fashion up to me and you can just zip your fat lips, or I'll pull your hair out," she informed me flatly.

I didn't argue with her anymore, because I actually _like _my hair. Who doesn't like my hair? *pops collar mentally*

Tawni then reached back behind her and picked up the blue one and giggled.

"What?" I questioned her.

"Oh nothing, just the blue suit reminds me of something Sonny said about you," she commented as she held it to me and looked me up and down.

"What did Sonny say about me?"

"I can't say."

"So are you telling me that I can't know?"I asked her with a smirk. She nodded in response, "Well then I have to know!"

Tawni bit her lip and smirked, "Alright, she told me how she loves the colour of your eyes and how they always sparkly when she's near."

That left me smirking.

"Now put your ego to rest and let's move on shall we?" She asked as smoothed out the blue suit.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"The blue complements your eyes, but it looks like you came out of a circus," Tawni said as she threw the blue suit behind her and reached for the grey suit.

A smile crept onto her face as she smoothed out the suit and looked me up and down.

"This is the one," she declared, "Go put it on."

I smiled at her and grabbed the suit, making my way into my closet to change.

...

7 minutes later...

I finally came out of the changing room and smirked as Tawni let out a whistle, "Whoa, we've got a winner," she declared.

"You really think so?"

"Chad, you're asking _Tawni Hart_. If _Tawni Hart_ says you look amazing then you _definitely _look amazing," Tawni told me with a smile.

I grinned and looked in the mirror, "I do look amazing," I said as I turned around.

"Sonny is so lucky," Tawni whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I turned to her and blinked blankly and didn't say a word, I just smiled sincerely.

"Okay, now I'm going to help you ask her out," Tawni informed me with a smile.

"Do you have _any_ ideas about what to say?" She asked me and I shook my head. She frowned instantly.

"It feels like I have forgotten everything to know about girls," I told her honestly.

"You're hopeless," Tawni muttered, "Repeat after me."

"After me," I repeated and she frowned.

"Not that bit."

"Not that bit," I copied her.

"Cut it out Chad!" She hissed at me and I simply crossed my arms and smirked.

"Cut it out Chad!"

Tawni lifted her hand up and smacked me across the head.

"Okay enough of that. I'll give you a scenario. I'll play you and Sonny and you can just stand and marvel," she said as she cleared her throat.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something," Tawni said in a deep voice, pretending to be me.

"If you're here to brag about your new look I'd suggest you take your snooty but back to "the falls"" Tawni said in a high girly voice as she flipped her hair. "Hair flipping: copy write by Tawni Hart," she added onto the end with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"No, actually I'm here to talk about _us_," she said in a deep voice again.

"Us? As in... You and me?"

"Uh yeah that's what "us" is," she said deeply. She cleared her throat, "I was wondering if, and I said _if_... If you want to maybe go out tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Tawni nodded to herself.

"I'd love to!"

"Great! Pick you up at seven!" She exclaimed in that same deep voice.

Tawni then turned to me and bowed, "End scene," she exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at her again, "That's it? Tawni, I know how to ask a girl out! I came to you because there is no way in hell I can do anything you just acted!"

"How can I help you with your weird boy problems you have when you are obviously in love with that girl," Tawni said back, causing my face to drop is realisation, "Plain and simple, Romeo, you don't need no schmancy roses! The key to a girl's heart isn't roses and chocolates!"

"Then what is?"

"Figure it out yourself," Tawni sneered as she quickly turned around and exited the room.

I slumped back against the wall and sighed loudly. There was no way I could ask Sonny out, especially now. I was very nervous.

"Chad?" A voice called.

I looked up to meet Sonny's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sonny! What are you doing here?" I questioned her nervously.

"Tawni told me to come here, I bumped into her in the hall," she told me and I nodded in response, "So what did you want to tell me... or ask me?"

Something clicked inside my head, "You know, don't you?"

You could tell Sonny was trying so hard not to laugh, "Whatever do you mean, Chad?"

"Don't act dumb, Tawni told you, didn't she," I said flatly.

"Possibly," Sonny answered with a smile.

"I'm going to kill that girl," I hissed as I looked away from Sonny.

"So, are you going to... you know...?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Well, I was going to... but now that you know it just doesn't feel as special," I told her honestly.

A smile crept onto her face, "You wanted to make it special?" She asked.

I nodded sheepishly.

Sonny awed and grabbed me in a hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her but when I did she relaxed in my arms.

"So... do you want to go out with me?" I asked her.

She giggled and kissed my cheek, "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded speechlessly.

"I guess I'll see you at seven then," she said flirtatiously. She then left, giggling like a little girl.

I stood there on the spot. Speechlessly.

Screw that whole help from Tawni, Chad Dylan Cooper gets _any_ girl he wants.

...

**So the main point of this one shot was:: I WAS BORED. I felt like doing something and I came up with this. You can say it's crap, go on say it. Actually don't that's mean. Please review this one shot or I'll report you! Not really. Or I may...**

**Jokes.**

**Anyway please review!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
